Storm Warnings
by PsyonicBee
Summary: The Condesce and Grand Highblood. I thought it would be funny to write a story about the Condesce being scared of something as silly as a storm and has been for a while and GHB comforts her in more ways than one
1. Chapter 1

The Condesce sat in her room trying to brush out her constantly tangled hair. She was already in her night clothes and arguing with the brush. There was a knock on the door. "-Enter." She said before the Grand HighBlood stepped through. He was about to say somethig before he noticed what she was doing and took in her pink silk short nightgown. "Would you like some help?" He asked in a voice that he only used when they were alone. "No I- ow- get over here." She said before he followed her orders, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her brush, starting to brush her hair out gentaly. She smiled and sat still as he continued to brush even after the tangles left. He smiled and started to braid it so she wouldn't have a big fight in the morning with tangles. She purred lightly until he was done, then she turned to face him. "Thanks. Anyway what was it you need Highblood?" She asked looking into his deep purple eyes. He smiled at her before remembering what he needed to tell her. "I just wanted to tell you that theres a storm heading our way." At the word 'storm' Condesce's ear-fins visably drooped somewhat. He leaned forward to place a small kiss on her cheek before standing up. "You don't have to ask, you know where I am." He smiled at her before walking out of her room and to his own in the palace. She sighed and laid down before falling asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Condesce was woken up by a flash of light coming from her window. She sat up before the boom of thunder shouted and she squeeked. She looked out of the open window, seeing that it was pouring down rain. She got up to close it but backed away when the lightening flashed and thunder crashed once again. She checked the time. It was late, really late, but she remembered him saying that if she needed him that he didn't care. The Condesce snuck out of her room and ran through the palace until she stood at the Highbloods bedroom door. She lightly pushed the door open and peered inside. He was asleep in his bed quietly. She wondered how he could sleep through storms so easily before she walked in, closing the door softly behind her. She walked over and stood by his bed, she hated waking him up for something so childish, but he's known since they were little that this was the only fear she couldn't get over. She decided not to wake him as she sat on the edge of the bed clothed in purple. Thunder rolled once again making her jump slightly before a arm wrapped around her waist and Highblood sat up, the cover sliding down to reveal his tight chest and six pack. "Hello." He said sleepily as he pulled her closer. She smiled. "Sorry for waking you." She said holding onto his arm. "You didn't wake me, and if you had it would be alright." He smiled back and kissed her cheek again. She blushed lightly before the boom was heard again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeeking. "Shhhh." He quieted as he rubbed her back lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as she could get to him. She purred lightly and muzzled him, she hated storms but loved when he held her. She calmed down a little more and didn't jump as much when the thunder crashed itself into their hearing. They stayed up talking about things in the past they miss and they wished they could do together again. She chuckled when he reminded her of how he would refuse to go swimming until she dragged him. That wasn't too long before she did it. They had been up together for about an hour and a half before he leaned down and kissed her lips. She kissed back after a second of shock and closed her eyes. His eye, too, closed as he deepened this kiss. She smiled into it and parting her lips slightly a second before she met his tounge with her own. He pulled back and looked into her bright pink eyes. "I love you, Condesce." 


	3. Chapter 3

Her face flushed before she replied. "What?" She asked, thinking she misheard him. "I love you." He repeated and kissed her cheek. "I have for a while now." She blushed before leaning up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I love you too Highblood." He smiled before pulling her into his lap, under the covers, and kissing her again, picking up where they left off. She kissed back imeadiantly and sucked lightly on his tounge after she let him enter again. He moaned softly and pressed him self against her. She chuckled into the kiss and drapped an arm around him neck as the other hand went to tangle in his hair. They stayed like that until they both had to pull away for air, both panting lightly. They smiled at each other and both having a shimmer of lust coating their gaze. The Condesce move to straddle Grand Highblood's hips as he placed a hand on her leg. She grinned and started to kiss and lick his neck, looking for the sensitive spots, before his hand started to move up and push up her gown. Highblood gasped when she found one he didn't even know he had. She purred loudly and blushed as he started to slip off her gown. He pulled it up over her head and kissed her neck. She smiled and moaned slightly. He smiled back and rolled her over so he could lay over her. She giggled before kissing him. He kissed back imediantly and slipped his hand under her panties to finger her nook. She gasped loudly and leaned up into him moaning now and then. He soon added another. "Youre wet." "No sh- *gasps* oh~" she shuddered lightly and purred. He smiled and groaned slightly. "Wha-what's wrong?" She asked hearing him. "Your purring, it gets me thrilled since you only do it with me." He replied, pressing his very little clothed erection to her thigh. Her face flushed before she leaned up to purposely purr in his ear. "I guess we better fix that then, huh?" He nodded and smiled as her hands trailed down his back and teased at his boxers elastic. She cluckled as she pulled them down before he took off hers and tossed them in an unknown destination of the room. He kicked his underwear the rest of the way off. She giggled at his eagerness before she gasped loudly as he grinded against her. He smirked and did it again and again, hearing her moan and gasps. She purred loudly and nuzzled his chest. "Hurry, please. I can't wait that much longer." He laughed before moving his rock-hard throbbing bulge into position. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked carefully. She reached up and pulling him into a deep heated kiss that lasted for several minutes. "Does that answer your question?" he smiled and nodded before slowly pushing in the swollen head. She gasped and held him close as she tried to adjust. She had known his was big but this is something she had never imagined. After a few minutes she whispered for him to continue. He slowly pushed in a little more, inch by full length inch. After a few minutes she felt nothing but him inside her, and it was wonderful. She smiled up at him and purred when he started to caress her cheek before started a slow, but full, thrust in and out of her. It took a second or two to get use to the feeling before she let out a little moan, making him smile. She got use to the thickness and length after I moved inside her for a while. "M-More...p-please..." She begged, kind of afriad to. "Anything for you~" Highblood said low and seductively in her ear. She notice that it was slightly deeper and huskier and she loved it. She moaned from the pure pleasure of hearing it. He smirked before thrusting faster and harder into her a little bit. She moaned and arched her back, her chest meeting his as he held her close. She smiled up to him and moaned loudly, letting out a few 'H-Highblood-Nnh!" every now and then. His face was a little flushed with dark purple as hers was a very bright shade of pink. 


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before they were both a panting sweaty moaning mess that couldn't get enough of each other. With Highbloods low groans and Condesce's loud moans, they completed each other. The storm soon disappeared to them as they enjoyed each other throughout the night. A few minutes later, Condesce let out a cry of pleasure as she released, Highblood following her actions not long after as he release deep inside her. He pulled out slowly and carefully as he moved to lay beside her, pulling her close to cuddle. Codesce smiled at that as she rested her head on his chest, soon falling asleep. ... Her Imperial Condescion woke up with a start before she remembered where she was. She smiled at being held in the Highblood's arms. That was before she checked the time. It was approximately five minutes before the servants were to wake her. She hopped out of the bed, stopping a second to kiss the others forehead lovingly before she crept out of the room, sneekily ran down the long hall way until she entered her own room, closing the door softly. She began to ready herself. She got dressed quickly and started her make up before she realized that her night gown was still in Highbloods room. She mentally cursed herself before sighing. "Oh whale.." she said aloud just before a soft knock was heard and Metrice, the maid, spoke. "Your Imperial Condesce, it's time to wake up. Breakfast will be ready in just a minute." Steps were heard leading away from the door as they started down to the other highblooded ones room. She started to do her hair, now she remembered why she hated sex hair, and gripped as it hurt. Another soft knock was heard. "Ill be down in a minute Metrice!" She said in a stern voice not realizing that it wasn't the maid until Highblood stepped in. "No rush." He said, his voice still deep and husky from the night before, it made her smile and shudder slightly. He walked up behind her and took the brush from her hand before starting to brush it for her. She tried not to purr but these little moments made her feel like a child again. She sighed once he was done before he grabbed one of the hair bows she never used. He began to pull her hair back into a ponytail before he stood up and grinned at her. She chuckled quietly before she took his hand in hers and started walking to the breakfast table. After breakfast and some of their morning highblood duties, the Condesce sat in the piano room, thinking. She looked down at the keys that she use to play all the time, when she was much happier. Again, she thought. She noticed that she was happier than before now, she had Highblood. Her hands hovered over the keys of the piano before she bit her bottom lip and starting to play. She thought she was alone as she played quietly but she knew different when two other hands joined her in a lovely duet. She didn't look over at the other because she thought it was Highblood and she was caught up in the music. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed even more, until the music faded from her fingertips as well as the other playing. She opened her eyes and looked over, expecting to see the Highblood. "I do miss wwhen wwe use to play together." Said Dualscar, who was the one she had played with all along. He was looking down at the keys before he looked at her and smiled. "Greetings Condesce." 


	5. Chapter 5

She blushed slightly before smiling back at him. "Greetings Orphaner. How was your trip to the sea?" "Good as alwways. Mindfang wwas reely somefin again." Her Imperial Condescesion's smile faded slightly. "I see and did the journey go well?" "Of course. Creww should be unloading the crates as wwe speak. So howw havve you been?" "Ive been fine." Condesce stood and walked over to the large window that gave her veiw of the ocean. Her fins itched to be back in the ocean. Dualscar silently walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't have to ask what he wanted as she felt it pressing against her. "You wwant to be back out there. Or at least, havve the same pleasures you did swweaps ago." It's true that he had always wanted to be more than moirails but she just didn't feel that way towards him. He began to kiss her neck right before the one she did have feelings for walked in, stopping abruptly. "Dualscar." Highbloods voice was smooth but more stern than usual. Dualscar straightened imeadiantly as Condesce walked over to the indigo blood, standing beside him as he wrapped an arm around her. Dualscar soon realized what had happened while he was away. He nodded. "Yes Sir." He turned and walked out.

Once Dualscar had left Highblood turned to the other, his voice softening. "You okay?" Condesce nodded before standing on her toes to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He smiled into the kiss before helping her out a bit by picking her up to a more even height. In response her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He moved over to the piano and sat her gentally down on it. She started to purr as she had a feeling where this was going to. He chuckled lightly into the kiss before ther was a small boom of thunder, making Condesce jump and hold on to him tightly. He turned to look out the big window and, indeed, a storm was starting. "Condesce it's alright. Come on." He picked her up once again as she held on to him again before he smiled ad moved to carry her piggy back style. This made her giggle. "Okay I know what I'm getting you for twelth pedigree." "Oh really? What?" "A brush with hairbows. Your hair is massive, GHB!" "Says you." "Ah but I'm a girl." he chuckled. "Well played." Once to his room she jumped down and smiled at him before another boom was heard. Highblood smiled as she held onto him tighter before they walked into his room. She smirked when he sat her on the bed and turned to kiss her. She purred, kissing back as her arms immeadiantly went around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He smirked and hurriedly started to undress the empress. She mirrored the actions her lover did to him and soon they were both in the flames of lust and love. Once both were fully sadated she rested her head on his chest as he rubbed her back gentally. She chuckled lightly. "Ya know, I think I could get use to the storms." He laughed lightly before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
